Celes
Celes is an Einherjar from Valkyrie Profile 2: Silmeria. She is a Light Warrior, and can be found in the Serdberg Mountain Ruins. Background Celes led the troops of Dipan in the War of Camille Hill from 573 C.C. to 576 C.C. Her myriad battle tactics earned her a position as one of the Seventeen Commanders of Camille, and also earned her the moniker "Warrior Princess Celes." After the war, she married the lord of Lassen and lived a peaceful life. However, in 581 C.C., the Rosetta Dynasty, a power existing in the south continent, launched an invasion under the orders of the court mage, Xehnon. Two of Rosetta's generals, Adonis and Ehrde, were sent to capture Celes while her husband was away. Although she managed to kill Adonis, Ehrde was successful in kidnapping her. This battle, known as the Lassen Invasion, was the cause of the Year-Long War, which ended with the whole continent's involvement. Celes eventually joined Xehnon's cause, and participated in this war as Eclipse General of the Knights of the Sun, formerly Adonis' title. They fought against Dipan's navy, which was said to be ten times the size of their army. Near the end of the Year-Long War, she was wounded at the Battle of Rosetta by her birth sister, Phyress, Queen of Dipan. She died two years later as a result of the wound. Battle Celes is a very good Light Warrior. She has gains the maximum number of hits for a Light Warrior very early on - from Level 7 in fact, and has well-rounded stats. She comes equipped with a Falchion, Silver Sallet, Cuirass, Metal Buckler and Metal Greaves, and the Dismantle skill. She starts with the Soul Pierce attack, which has a chance to instantly kill any enemy (including bosses). Attacks *Soul Pierce - Initial *Descending Sword - Initial *Mist Phantom - Initial *Ascending Sword - Level 7 *Sneaky Throw - Level 15 *Overspin - Level 23 *Double Wind - Level 30 *Assault Step - Level 38 *Energy Steal - Level 45 *Second Ruin - Learned at the Seraphic Gate Magic *Might Reinforce - Level 25 Tolerances *Fire +5% *Ice +5% *Lightning +5% *Earth +5% *Holy +5% *Darkness +5% Soul Crush Celes uses the standard Light Warrior Soul Crush, Whirling Ripper. She will say "The glory shall be mine!" before using it. Relic Location A sword in the Serdberg Mountain Ruins, in the room with three platforms, a metallic sphere and a retractable staircase. You may want to activate the staircase first to reach a save point. Celes has a 30% chance of appearing. Tyrith is the other possible option. Release Information Upon being released, Celes will appear in the house next to the flower seller in Villnore. She will give you 300,000 OTH if you go see her right before the final boss (you will need to load from the final save point). Trivia *Celes has the same voice actress as Tyrith, Arcana and Sophalla. Thus, they have identical battle quotes. *Since Celes was a crucial actor in the politics of her time, there are a few characters she may have short conversations with at the start of a battle if they are on the same team. Those are her sister Phyress, her former commander Guilm, fellow general Ehlen (but apparently not Crescent), Xehnon, whom she served, and Adonis, whom she beheaded. However, she doesn't seem to have any conversations with Ehrde, despite him having kidnapped her. ---- Category:Einherjar Category: Female